Nematodes are a major cause of disease in humans and economically important livestock species. Up to 30% of the world's population may be infected by parasitic worms, many of which are nematodes. The effects of nematode infection can be devastating, for example as in the case of river blindness (caused by infection with the nematode Onchocerca volvulus), in which juvenile nematodes invade the human cornea. Despite the high morbidity and mortality associated with nematode infection, anthelmintic drug discovery has been slow and has not kept pace with the emergence of anthelmintic resistant strains. Thus, there is a need for devices and methods for rapid and inexpensive screening for candidate anthelmintic drugs.